Sunday Morning
by Anitikis
Summary: "Es domingo en la mañana y la lluvia cae...te robo las sábanas, compartimos la piel" Songfic con la cancion de Maroon 5


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son obra de la **fabulosa, inigualable E incomprable J.K Rowling**. El titulo de la cancion pertenece a la grandiosa banda Maroon 5.

**_Les recomiendo poner la cancion cuando lean la historia y que tambien lean la letra traducida para que entiendan mas la historia._**

**Sunday Morning **

Era domingo, su día favorito en toda la semana ya que no tenía que levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar. Pero lo más especial de ese día era que siempre que despertaba no lo hacía solo, porque únicamente los domingos su novia también le hacía compañía. Claro que si hubiera sido decisión de ambos ya vivirían juntos en el departamento que Ron tenía en Londres, pero los padres de la castaña eran muy tradicionalistas y no aceptarían esta decisión hasta que ambos pasaran por el altar. Si bien este era un impedimento, ambos jóvenes se las habían ingeniado para formular un plan que les permitiese, al menos, pasar las noches de los sábados juntos. Toda la idea había sido propuesta por Ginny, quien se encargo de cada detalle para que no hubiera margen de error. El plan consistía en que Hermione iría a la Madriguera todos los sábados debido a que las reuniones familiares solían ser los domingos al mediodía, pero debían ayudar a Molly con los preparativos el día anterior. Claro que la cosa no terminaba ahí porque Ginny tuvo que fingir el tono de voz de su madre y comunicarse por teléfono con la señora Granger para decirle que ella mantendría "orden" en la casa y no permitiría cosas "inapropiadas" bajo su techo… de solo recordar esa llamada, el pelirrojo tuvo tantas ganas de reír que para contenerse tapo su boca, sino despertaría Hermione. En fin, ese había sido la manera que tuvieron de librarse de los padres de Hermione por ahora, ya que si a ellos se les ocurría visitar a los Weasley todo se vendría abajo.

Definitivamente Ron decidió olvidar ese tema por ahora y concentrarse solo en observar la belleza de su novia, y futura esposa, que dormitaba a su lado… era increíble que ella pudiera volverse más hermosa cada día. Adoraba su sonrisa, el hermoso color terra de sus ojos, las proporciones perfectas de su cuerpo, sus berrinches diarios… definitivamente eso era lo que más le gustaba, hacer enfadar a su novia con bobadas.

Sin pensarlo giro la vista hacia la ventana para descubrir que estaba lloviendo, con lo que su día mejoro aun más. Ron pensaba que si alguien en la calle le preguntara cual sería su día perfecto el respondería eso… una mañana de domingo lluviosa junto a Hermione. Aunque sus amigos dirían que eso parecía pensado por una mujer, a él no le importaría porque desde que su noviazgo con la castaña había comenzado poco a poco el había logrado convertirse en una persona más romántica.

Busco a tientas su reloj de muñeca en la mesita de noche, y cuando supo que ya eran las diez de la mañana decidió despertar a la perezosa de su novia. Claro que no tenía planeado usar métodos convencionales, sino algo más divertido… poco a poco fue quitándole parte de la sabana y cuando ella comenzó a reaccionar, el pelirrojo fingió estar dormido.

-Ron… devuélveme la sabana, tengo frio… Ron…- la muchacha, que aun estaba medio dormida, frunció el ceño mientras forcejeaba contra su novio- Ron no seas payaso!- grito exasperada consiguiendo que el pelirrojo largara una carcajada y le cediera parte de la tela. La chica se tapo hasta los hombros y se volteo ofuscada dándole la espalda al muchacho.

-Adoro las arrugas de tu frente cuando te enojas… es tan sexy- comento el chico besándole el cuello a lo que ella resoplo.

-Pues a mí no me pareció gracioso tu chiste… estoy desnuda y a ti se te ocurre destaparme, acaso no sabes que podría darme una hipotermia?- Ron rodo los ojos sonriendo mientras se acurrucaba junto a ella abrazándola por la cintura, pero al ver que ella no hacía nada al respecto decidió usar una de las técnicas que nunca fallaban para que ella lo perdonara.

-Bueno, si no me quieres aquí voy a preparar algo para desayunar… me muero de hambre- el pelirrojo estaba a punto de levantarse cuando ella se volteo rápidamente para apoyar su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo del muchacho.

-No te vayas… sabes que no me gusta que te separes de mi por la mañana- susurro ella con voz suave a lo que Ron sonrió y volvió a recostarse junto a ella. La chica aprovecho esto para acomodarse mejor mientras él el abrazo por la cintura para que la distancia de sus cuerpos no existiera, luego ambos se cubrieron la sabana debido a que no traían ropa.

Lentamente el poso su mano sobre los cabellos castaños de la chica para repartirle caricias que sacaban sonrisas a su adormilada novia.

-Hermione?- pregunto él a lo que recibió como respuesta un "hum?"- Cuando tú y yo estamos así, pienso que esto es todo lo que necesito para vivir…- comento el chico a lo que ella comenzó a besar lentamente el cuello del muchacho para subir hasta su boca.

-Yo también… pienso que los domingos son mis días favoritos porque sé que al despertar voy a tenerte a mi lado, y no veo la hora en que vivamos juntos para tenerte junto a mi todas las noches- seguido a esto sus bocas volvieron a unirse en un prolongado y profundo beso, que poco a poco subió la temperatura de sus cuerpos hasta que el deseo se apodero del ambos.

Ron no dejo pasar la oportunidad así que se poso sobre la castaña y comenzó a besarle el cuello para ir bajando lentamente hasta el pecho de la joven, con lo que los gemidos de Hermione comenzaron a oírse por todo el cuarto.

El ambiente se volvió mágico cuando la bruma matutina comenzó a entrar por la ventana que permanecía abierta… parecía que las nubes de Londres los envolvían en momentos inolvidables para ambos… porque así eran sus encuentros, únicos e inolvidables.

-Ron… créeme que yo también… quiero que… esto suceda pero…. debes detenerte….- logro articular Hermione con la voz entrecortada debido a que los besos apasionados del pelirrojo lograban acabar con su autocontrol- Si continuas así… no podre detenerme luego-

-Por qué? Aun falta mucho para ir a casa de mis padres…- respondió el pelirrojo regresando su boca a los labios de su novia. Fue entonces cuando la castaña aprovecho la oportunidad y torno el beso apasionado en algo tierno que pudiera bajar la temperatura del ambiente.

-Sabes que aun debo volver a casa para cambiarme porque, con tu grandiosa idea de volar cerca del Támesis anoche, me quede sin ropa acorde para ir a tu casa… y si no quiero que mis padres me oigan tengo que aparecerme en mi habitación ya- la muchacha estaba levantándose de la cama para buscar su ropa interior, que seguramente estaría en el suelo, cuando Ron la tomo firmemente por la cintura para evitar que se fuera.

-Sabes que me importa un bledo como te vistas para el almuerzo, porque por mi puedes ponerte hasta tu pijamas y aun te veras sexy…- la chica no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de placer ante lo que había dicho su novio, y sumado a estos los besos que comenzó a propiciarle en el cuello, ya estaba convenciéndola de quedarse en esa cama junto a él- y además… que importa si tus padres te oyen cuando regreses? Pienso que ya es hora de que se enteren que su hija de veinticinco años dejo de ser inocente hace ya mucho tiempo- ante esto la joven se levanto abruptamente de la cama hasta quedar sentada.

-Te volviste loco? Sabes que si tu madre se entera no podre verla a la cara en mucho tiempo, y no hablemos del sermón que nos dará… pero imagínate si mi padre se entera, será el fin de todo esto- la castaña lo miro fijamente a lo que Ron también paso a sentarse como ella mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Oh! Por favor Hermione, sabes que todos en mi familia sospechan a estas alturas que entre tú y yo ya ocurrió algo… si hasta mi madre tuvo el descaro de regalarme condones el otro día, y encima luego de esto sonrió complacida, así que no me vengas con que no la verías a la cara porque, sorpresa!, ya lo hiciste- comento el chico, dejando a su novia estupefacta y blanca como una hoja de papel.

-Que que?- su respiración se agito conforme pasaban los segundo y, cuando al fin pudo volver en sí, un profundo rubor cubrió sus mejillas mientras ella se tapaba la boca- explícame lo de tu madre!-

-Pues… yo fui el otro día a saludarla luego del trabajo, y cuando entre en la cocina ella estaba teniendo una conversación muy divertida con George. Les pregunte que era tan gracioso pero ninguno me contesto, y ese momento mi hermano desapareció escaleras arriba. Mama continúo limpiando la cocina mientras yo bebía un poco de jugo de calabaza, pero de repente saco del bolsillo de su delantal de cocina una caja de condones y me los dio diciendo que "estaba bien que lo hiciéramos siempre y cuando fuese de manera segura". Obviamente casi me atragante con el jugo, pero ella me dijo que eso era normal en las parejas y que no le molestaba en lo absoluto- al finalizar con el relato, el pelirrojo observo la expresión de su novia que parecía querer morirse de la vergüenza.

-Y tu no hiciste nada por negar nuestra situación? Ronald eres un imbécil! Con que cara voy a mirar ahora a tu madre?- grito ella nerviosa a lo que él solamente rodo los ojos.

-Pero no oíste que le pareció normal? Además siendo mama como es no te reclamara nada… aunque tal vez que corrompiste a su hijo menor- el pelirrojo largo una risotada, pero solo consiguió que ella lo golpeara con uno de los almohadones- No sé porque te alteras tanto, si al día siguiente que nos casemos todos sabrán que tu y yo ya estuvimos juntos- comento ofuscado a lo que ella lo miro desafiante.

-Exacto! Cuando nos casemos SI SERA NORMAL, pero mientras tanto tu madre me tomara como una cualquiera…- Hermione no tuvo otra idea que acostarse de nuevo en la cama hecha un ovillo mientras se cubría con la sabana hasta la cabeza, a lo que su novio suspiro resignando pensando que la rabieta se le pasaría en unos segundos. Pero paso un largo rato y al aparecer Hermione no tenía planeado destaparse, por lo que Ron tuvo que entrar en acción.

-Amor, ya no te preocupes tanto y relájate…- pero nada… parecía que la castaña no estaba oyéndolo. Ron intento destaparla con lo que ella se aferro aun más a la sabana, como si fuera un capricho de una niña pequeña- de verdad crees que mi madre pensaría que eres una cualquiera? Si sabes que te adora desde hace años, y además me dijo que de todas sus nueras tú eres su favorita- lentamente una melena castaña fue apareciendo de entre la tela, hasta que la cara de Hermione Granger salió a la luz.

-De verdad te dijo eso?- pregunto ella temerosa a lo que Ron sonrió abrazándola por la cintura.

-Nunca te mentiría, linda… sabes que te amo demasiado como para decirte algo que no fuera cierto- ambos sonrieron antes de besarse como antes lo habían estado haciendo, con lo que todo el conflicto de Molly y los condones quedo en el olvido.

Era extraño como sus problemas se generaba en dos segundos, y a los dos segundos siguientes todo quedaba en el olvido… pero así eran ellos, inestables, sorpresivos y apasionados.

-Enseguida regreso Ron… voy a casa a cambiarme, pero te prometo que volveré pronto para terminar lo de hace un rato- la castaña se despidió con un profundo beso en los labios de su novio y le sonrió pícaramente, luego se levanto envuelta en el sabana para buscar su ropa interior… con toda la pasión de la noche anterior no recordaba si sus prendas habían quedado en la cocina del departamento de Ron o en la sala de estar. Pudo hallar su sostén bajo la cama, pero al parecer sus bragas no se hallaban en la habitación y no tenía muchas ganas de buscarla por la casa- Ron, recuerdas donde arrojaste mi ropa interior anoche?-

-Sí, pero no te lo diré hasta que me respondas algo- la castaña se volteo confundida para mirar a los ojos a su novio- dime… que es lo que impide que nos casemos?-claramente la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Hermione, quien no sabía que responderle- Tú dices que hasta que no nos casemos todos pensaran que eres una cualquiera, pero yo no sé qué es lo que impide que ahora mismo vayamos al Ministerio y digamos que queremos casarnos…-

-Pues… no sé, pienso que nunca hablamos este tema de manera seria… siempre tú dices que quieres vivir conmigo pero nunca me dices que quieres casarte, tal vez sea eso- la castaña bajo la vista y cerró los ojos, como si la frase que acababa de decir le causara mucho dolor, ante esto Ron se acerco a ella y procedió a buscar sus labios.

-Entonces si ese es el problema, te lo digo ahora… quiero que te cases conmigo Hermione Jean Granger, que te conviertas en mi esposa, que seas mi mujer para toda la vida, que seas la madre de mis hijos, que seas la primera persona que vea cada vez que despierte por las mañana, que seas la única que comparta conmigo todo lo que ocurra en mi vida, que tu y solamente tú seas la única que me vuelva completamente loco en las noches… que dices, aceptas ser la esposa de un despistado e inmaduro como yo?- pregunto acariciándole el rostro con el pulgar, mientras secaba algunas lagrimas de alegría en el rostro de su novia- Perdona si nunca te lo dije, pero yo pensé que tu ya lo sabrías y por eso calle… para mí ya era más que un hecho que tu serias mi futura esposa-

-Acepto, porque yo quiero ser todo eso que dijiste… quiero ser la única y la ultima en tu vida Ron- ambos unieron sus labios nuevamente, luego el pelirrojo la tomo por la cintura y, sin separarse, la tendió sobre la cama para continuar besando todo su cuerpo.

-Sabes qué? Al diablo con el almuerzo familiar, quiero que hoy tú te quedes aquí conmigo y seas mía…- el pelirrojo procedió a deshacerse del molesto sostén que le impedía la vista de los senos de su novia, y lentamente recorrió todo el cuerpo hasta llevarla al borde de la locura. Cuando supo que ella ya estaba preparada para recibirlo, comenzó a penetrarla de manera suave para aumentar el ritmo conforme pasara el tiempo.

De la nada, en el exterior se había desatado una terrible tormenta que agitaba brutalmente los arboles de la ciudad, y sin embargo esto no era relevante para ellos que solo se dedicaban a quererse y amarase un domingo en la mañana.

* * *

><p><span>Notas:<span> Bueno en estos momentos mi cara parece un tomate bien rojo, se preguntaran porque... es el primer casi lemmon que escribo y publico . Nunca antes habia escrito uno, y ademas es el primer Romione que publico en fanfiction... asi que mi nerviosismo esta a flor de piel. Espero recibir algunos reviews porque la verdad me tomo toda una tarde escribir la historia, aunque la idea ya venia revoloteando en mi cabeza desde hace unos dias.

Espero les guste porque sera el primero de muchos fics de Ron x Hermione.

Nos vemos :D

Atte. Anitikis


End file.
